


Taking into account

by Tryingtowritetron



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingtowritetron/pseuds/Tryingtowritetron
Summary: This takes place in a world where Thorin, Kili, and Fili survive.





	Taking into account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a world where Thorin, Kili, and Fili survive.

I was nothing but property. Someone's property, that was to be passed around from human to human, dwarf to dwarf or from elf to elf. However, I've mostly been owned by humans. Luckily, I've been not taken advantage of yet, only been used for manual labour, cooking, cleaning, and farm work. But that all changed, when I met the King of Mirkwood. I first meet him when I was with my previous master. My previous master owned a large amount of property, I didn't know what his role was in the village, but I knew I had to follow his rules. My master was expecting an esteemed guest, to my knowledge it was the King of Mirkwood. 

Everything had to be perfect that day, not a dust in sight, or a mistake to be seen. And yet, I had spilled mead on my master by accident while he had a meeting with the King. My master was furious, I thought I was going to be put to death. That didn't happen. My master was stopped by the King. The king had offered to take me to mirkwood in exchange of some gold coin. And that is how I ended up on horseback, to the kingdom of Mirkwood. To be a human slave to King Thranduil. 


End file.
